Where's Nyx?!/Searching for Nyx/Kidnapped!
This is where everyone searches for Nyx in The Beginning of the Chronicles II we see Nyx out somewhere in Canterlot as it lightly snows Nyx: crying Why does he think I'm with the Sith?! I'm not a bad filly! I'm a good filly! I don't wanna be a Sith! away wanders around Canterlot still crying then she hears something Nyx: Huh? Is someone there? ???: There, there, Nyx. Nyx: Huh? out from the shadows more droids appear! Nyx: Ariel Who-who are you? Droid #1: Don't be scared, Nyx. Droid #2: We won't hurt you. Nyx: Stay away! Droid #3: Come with us, Nyx. Nyx: No! I don't want anything to do with any droids! then races off Nyx: panting is now away from them and somewhere out in the city Nyx: moans I wish Shining would accept me. then return to our heroes Twilight: Nyx! Where are you?! Twilight Velvet: Nyx! the Gardens Elsa; Nyx! Anna: Nyx, are you here?! Jasmine: Nyx?! Belle: Nyx! Come out, come out, where ever you are! Ariel: Nyx! the CMC's group Button Mash: Nyx! Sweetie Belle: Nyx! Snowdrop: Nyx! Where are you?! Minka Mark: NYX!! NYX!!! NYX!!! then see Zoe and Gail sniffing the ground Zoe Trent: Anything? Gail Trent: No. Pepper Ling: Nyx! Oh, Nyx! Vinnie Terrio: Nyxy! Sunil Nevla: Nyx, please come back! Joy: Nyx! Areana: Nyxoreno! Nellie: Ollie, ollie, oxen free! echos then view Thomas searching along the rail lines Thomas: Nyx! Nyx! Nyx! whistles Percy: Nyx! Ryan: Hey, Nyx! Where are you? James: to the Canterlot station crew Have any of seen a small black foal with purple around here? Canterlot station crew: No. James: Okay, thanks anyway. Stanley: whistling Where are you Nyx? We miss you! only his echo comes back at the castle Cadance: I hope that Nyx is alright. Blackie: Me too, this kind of thing should never happen before Christmas. Shining Armor: She desrves to be gone. Blackie: Stop! I've heard enough from you! You hardly will even try to get along with her, you didn't even try to give her a proper greeting when the others came into Canterlot the other day! Shining Armor: Why should I? She was involved with the Sith attack from before! Blackie: snapping in extreme fury, he grabs Shining Armor by the throat and holds him up in the air LISTEN, YOU BIG BAFOON!! NYX HAS BEEN LIVING WITH THOMAS AND TWILIGHT IN PEACE FOR 2 YEARS!! AND SHE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED MAGLUS, '''(starts shaking him) '''AND YOU WON'T ACCEPT HER AS FAMILY ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID SITH INCIDENT?!!? then lets him go and pants heavily Cadance: Blackie? Are you alright? Blackie: Yeah, But I think I'm gonna go to find Nyx with Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick. leaves Shining Armor: his neck Man, for a black sheep, he has the strength of an earth pony. return to Nyx Nyx: trudging throught the snow, cold and hurt I'm not a bad filly. I'm not. a tear she hear some footsteps approaching her Nyx: Hello? it reveals to be Sailor John Sailor John: Ere, what have we here? Oh, it's you! Nyx: I know you, you're that sailor who took out those droids and then gave me a candy cane! Sailor John: Yeah, that's me. Say, what are you doing out here in the middle of the city anyway? And without snow clothes of all things! Nyx: shivers I'm cold. I'm out here because Shining Armor doesn't like me. He thinks I'm with the Sith, but I'm not! I don't want anything to do with it! Sailor John: There, there, dry your eyes. out a hankercheif Nyx: it and blows her nose Sailor John: Better? Nyx: Yes. Sailor John: I'm sure Shining Armor likes you, it sometimes takes someone a while to like someone new, even when they are involved into something bad. But you wait and see. Nyx: You really think so? Sailor John: Yes. Now, how about I take you back? I'm sure Twilight must be worried sick about you! Nyx: Okay. John then starts leadin Nyx down a street and then they come to an alley Saior John: How about we take a shortcut? Nyx: Sure. then go into the alley but as it gets darker in it, John reaches in to his jacket and pulls something out Sailor John hits in the head! Nyx: Uh! to the ground and goes out cold as the screen goes black Sailor John: Now, I've got you. Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts